half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Aperture Science Material Emancipation Grill
Grill Grill? I thought it was grid. --Fireman V2 02:25, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :I just played the game and indeed it is. Thank you.--YabbaMyIcingTalk 06:07, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :Wait, the game calls it both. Hmm, weird.--YabbaMyIcingTalk 06:13, November 24, 2009 (UTC) ::I guess it's fixed. Moving it was right, and I added a note. Klow 10:00, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :::So it's a Grill, according to Portal 2. This should prolly be moved back to Grill. Only dead fish go with the flow. 06:13, April 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::No, it's still Grid. The subtitle of the announcer refers it to Grill as possibly a misspelling even though GLaDOS referred to it as Grid.McFlurryMax 06:18, April 26, 2011 (UTC) :::::Actually, it really should be 'grill'. It goes like this: :::::Portal - GLaDOS (voice): Grill :::::Portal - GLaDOS (subtitles): Grill and Grid (once) :::::Portal 2 - GLaDOS (voice): Grill :::::Portal 2 - GLaDOS (subtitles): Grill :::::Portal 2 - Announcer (voice): Grill :::::Portal 2 - Announcer (subtitles): Grill :::::So yeah, it is the Aperture Science Material Emancipation Grill. Fyrisvellir 20:35, April 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I, uh, wouldn't know how to go about changing the article title myself, though; I'm quite new to editing wiki articles. Fyrisvellir 21:55, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :::::::As it says right in the article, the term "grid" is used on this wiki as it is "the term used in scripts and the Portal Prima Guide." -Shorty1982 22:21, April 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::That's a terrible reason! You can tell by the games what the proper name is, and it's being kept incorrect because someone who wrote a guide made a mistake? That is utterly stupid. An official guide is not more official than the games themselves. Fyrisvellir 22:39, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::As I just told a friend over MSN: Calling grill a mispelling in your context is like if you called your mother Mom and Mama, then called Mama a mispelling since you usually call her Mom. Unless you have direct proof that was a misspelling, and not just an alternative name, you can't jump to such a conclusion. ~Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę { talk } 20:53, May 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::Not really; GLaDOS says 'grill' verbally while the subtitle for that reads 'grid' and is the only occasion when it does so. And, given the fact that the grammar and spelling of the subtitles is incorrect in many places, it's safe to assume that 'grid' is a single misspelling. If you don't think so, go play the games again. Fyrisvellir 20:57, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::::Subtitles are usually outdated. I noticed some oddities in the lines from Portal 2 that were far from misspellings. In such a case, 'grid' is an older name. But considering there is no "THIS IS A MISSPELLING" markup to this, and they haven't bothered to change it as a minor fix along with an update, you can't make the conclusion that someone at the studio misspelled this. Leave it as it was and let an administrator resolve this. And NEVER put up something as a mistake as fact without direct proof to such. ~Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę { talk } 21:08, May 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::::Are you even listening at all? There's no confirmation from the developers that it's a mistake, true; common sense says it's a mistake. The subtitles are the lines delivered verbally, but written down. As GLaDOS says the word 'grill', it comes up 'grid' in the subtitles - once in the whole game. And, of course, a little common sense is all it takes to realise that there would be no reason for the writers to create two names for it, let alone only have one noted once, and only in written form. So please, stop being irrational. Fyrisvellir 21:14, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Aperture Science material Emancipation Grids on the Borealis On one of the schematics for the Borealis, it is shown that the ship also makes use of these Emancipation Grids. This should probably be mentioned on this page. 00:31, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :Nice find, how could I overlook that?... Klow 12:47, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Red Grills I don't know what they are called, but in Portal 2, after Wheatley begins the testing you, there is a test chamber where there are what appear to be test subject killing versions of the grill. They are black with red lights, and the grill they emit is also red. It appears less "solid" being seperate beams of light. Also, portals can be shot through them. On an unrelated note, I agree with f-whatever his name is. Their name is GRILL. Despite the guide and script, everyone in the game, apart from some of the closed captions, call it a grid. And lets face, the CC can be unreliable sometimes. Like that whole "baked, garbled cake" thing. So, given that everything calls them a grill except for the CC's (sometimes), and the script (which doesn't always give the actual name), this article should be renamed aperture science material emancipation grill. Just saying what needs to be said, in my opinion. 1)Try signing your posts. 2)The "red grill" isn't a material emancipation grill/grid. It is a bunch of Thermal Discouragement Beams stacked one on top of the other. Nurse Barbra 21:25, May 17, 2011 (UTC) :im not sure it is, it appears to kill instantly where the beams would only cause an injury Drake3011 22:47, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Potatos and Emancipation Grills Someone deleted my note about GLaDOS in her potato form not being vaporized; the reason is "GLaDOS is an authorized equipment". But I really don't think that Aperture Science employees would decide to turn potatos (I'm not talking about GLaDOS herself) into authorized equipment in the area of the entire facility... - ZuTheSkunk 01:43, May 20, 2011 (UTC) :The unauthorized objects were specified. I've seen videos of people bringing stair parts through grids. Even so, she's part of the potato and therefore part of the authorized materials. ~Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę { talk } 01:45, May 20, 2011 (UTC)